


Principe lobo

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female-Centric, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era lana de indefensa oveja lo que cubría la piel de ese joven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principe lobo

Estaba allí de nuevo, conversando con él. Desde su posición, podía verlos junto a la ventana del pasillo. La chica le daba la espalda, pero era suficiente prestar atención a las expresiones del joven para darse cuenta del contenido de la conversación.

Los murmullos insistentes le daban muy mala espina. Ese chico...No le despertaba buenos sentimientos.

Nunca había hablado con el muchacho, sin embargo, igual que el resto de la escuela, conocía muy bien quien era. Hugo Mazzini. Cuerpo alto y fuerte, de ojos avellana y cabello castaño ondulado. Notas sobre la media, con una sonrisa natural y una disposición siempre a ayudar. En pocas palabras, un bombón. Era normal verlo pasar de grupo a grupo, con una facilidad siempre alarmante y un grupo de chicas tras él. Se decía que tenía un club de fans independiente, donde seguían unas ex alumnas del instituto, incluso alguna profesora largo tiempo retirada de esa institución.

"Aunque me da nauseas tanta adoración, no es por eso que no me gusta." reflexionó el observador, sin apartar sus ojos de la pareja. No es que Hugo fuera malo, ni condesceniente. Era un compañero muy amable, dulce, incluso gracioso, casi infantil. No tenía ninguna novia, pero se sabía muy bien que las chicas que se confesaran no iban a ser rechazadas de malos modos, por más desaliñadas o jovenes que estas fueran.

Era casi, casi, como un principe encantador.

"Bueno, no un príncipe." ironizó el espía, al decidir salir de las sombras y caminar a ellos. Hugo lo vio enseguida, sonrió por unos instantes, apenas y desviando su atención de la joven que le abrazaba. Y sin embargo, en esos momentos el miembro recién llegado de ese nuevo triángulo, Ariel, comprendió por qué no le gustaba que pusiera sus brazos alrededor de Gong, que siquiera respirara cerca de ella.

Sus ojos.

Pese a la luz del día que penetraba por las ventanas, la sonrisa, o la emoción de la confesión amorosa de Gong, sus ojos no habían cambiado. No había expresión en ellos, ni brillo ni el reflejo de la calidez vital. Esa mirada, tan hermosa y aparente pura, era en realidad un espejo que reflejaba al interlocutor lo que deseaba recibir, porque el interior de esa carcaza atrayente estaba vacío o, peor, lleno de algo poco humano. Ariel apretó el paso, llegando a ellos en unos instantes.

\- Gooong.-Exclamó ella, forzosamente alejando a la chica del cuerpo de Hugo, en un abrazo posesivo. Hugo se separó a una distancia respetuosa, como si hubiera presentido la verdadera intención tras ese contacto aparentemente amistoso. Ladeó el rostro, la sonrisa adquiriendo un tinte maquiavélico- ¡Ya es hora de irnos! ¡Karaoke, karaoke! ¡Lo prometiste! -Ariel completó su oración con una sonrisa amplia que se mantenía sobre el hombro de Gong, entre las protestas de ser liberada al instante.

\- ¡Oye, está bien, pero no ves que...! ¡Joder, no me lamas la mejilla! ¡Perra!

Era una soberana verguenza lo que sucedía allí, frente a Hugo y, pese a que a este último le causaba gran diversión, decidió ponerle un alto.

\- Te llamaré luego, Gong. En la noche, así podremos seguir esta entretenida conversación.-Sin apartar los ojos de Ariel, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en forma de despedida y giró sobre sus talones en dirección a la salida.

Cuando Ariel no escuchó más, dejó que Gong se escapara de sus brazos y le jalara el cabello.- ¡Joder, que estaba a punto de pedirle que saliera conmigo! ¿Estás tonta? -El color rojizo de sus mejillas solo hizo reír a Ariel, entre quejidos de dolor cuando empezaron a sacudirla por los hombros- ¡No te rías, Ariel! ¡Ahora pensará que somos lesbianas o algo!

Ariel no dijo nada en defensa propia. Dejó que la sacudieran, empujaran y reclamaran. Podía con un poco de dolor físico. Era preferible eso a tener que secar las lágrimas del rostro de su amiga, su...cercana amiga.

Después de todo, a Hugo no le decían el príncipe lobo por nada. A la pista de pequeños y delicados corderos, con su rostro lindo y sonrisa encantadora. "Gong se merece ser más que una estadística" pensaba Ariel, mientras escuchaba los reclamos de Gong.

"Es demasiado buena para Hugo...Y también para mí."


End file.
